bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character)/Techniques
Introduction Hanage Shinken Nose Hair Attacks Attacks that involve Bo-bobo's nasal hair: * Nosehair Barrier (鼻毛バリア): A move that is meant to protect Bo-bobo, by covering his entire head with nosehairs... but does nothing. Used against Hagen. * Nosehair Snake Fist (鼻毛蛇拳) /Nosehair Cobra Pit: Bo-bobo sends a straight nosehair into the opponent's nostril, paralyzing him/her. Also used for Booger Brigade Battalion. Used against Hagen. * Nosehair Festival (鼻毛祭り)/Booger Brigade: A battalion of boogers storms out of Bo-bobo's nose and attacks the opponent. Used against Hagen, Rice, and Halekulani. * Squeezing Nose Hair (搾り鼻毛)/Squeezing Nasal Hair: It is unknown what this attack does since the old man closed up his nostrils at the time. * Burning (毛魂) / Fistful Armpit Hair: When unable to use his nose hair, Bo-bobo slams the enemy with his armpit hair. Used against Hagen. It is named Sparkling in the anime. * Fdofjo and Gojaojg (イバボとジギシ): Used against Maitel. It is named The Thank-you Party is From 5 at the Karaoke Box!! (謝恩会こそ5時からカラオケボックスで!!) in the anime. * Family of Glasses (メガネ一家) / Ninja Nasal Hair Twister: Bo-bobo fires ring-like nosehair at the opponent. Used against Killalino. * Bababa-ba Ba-baba (バババーバ・バーババ): * Nose Hair Revolution (鼻毛レボリューション): Performs a mid-air swirling nose hair attack. Used against Kodebun. * The Mayonaise War Erupts! (マヨネーズ戦争勃発!) / Feel The Power of The Fist of The Nosehair Attack!: Bo-bobo hits the enemy with his nosehairs while jumping towards them. Uses against Tesuikatsu. * The Man Who Ended The Mayonaise War, His Name Is... Mrs. Ket Chup (マヨネーズ戦争を終結させた男 その名も・・・ケ・チャップ夫人) / Now You Feel The Awesome Power of Snot For You Attack, Don't You? Smell My Justice!: * Unwished Hair Removal Group Emergency Movement (ムダ毛処理班緊急出動) / Ready To Movilize, The Power Is Back: * Sashimi Field (刺身牧場) / Fist of The Raw Fish Ranch: * Kamemura Rejects Water (亀村水没) / Turtle Bridge Submerged: Bo-bobo unleashes spiraling nosehairs. Bo-bobo states that he didn't plan on using this attack. Used against Wonk. * Nosehair Alley (鼻毛横町): Bo-bobo sends out several nose hairs (20 are counted) to attack his enemy. Used to defeat Gunkan. * Hell Strike Fall (地獄百舌落とし): Bo-bobo grabs the opponent in a spinning pile-driver. Used against Kibahage. * Stomach Hair MEN '''(胃毛MEN) / Down And Out With Handsome MEN: Bo-bobo delivers a nosehair attack from above when jumping in the air. Used against Captain Ishida. * '''Fighting Double Punishment (ケンカ両成敗): * Pineapple Custard Pudding (パイナップリン): Bo-bobo flips around in mid-air and attacks the opponent. * True Fist of the North Snot: Simply strikes the enemy hard with multiple nose hair. * Double Sword Nose Hairs: Bo-bobo uses sword-like nosehairs. Used against Yellow River Guy. * Torpedo Single Line Fishing (魚雷の一本釣り) / Go Fly a Kite, The Rising Sun Technique: Holds the opponent up in the air with his nose hairs. Used against Torpedo Girl. * Nose Hair Violent Fist (鼻毛激烈拳) / Nose Hair Twister: Nose hair spins/slaps the enemy at a high speed. Used against Torpedo Girl. * Nose Hair Bazooka (鼻毛バズーカ): Bo-bobo punches King Nosehair at the enemy. Used against Torpedo Girl. * Hell Nosehair Drop (地獄鼻毛落とし): Bo-bobo grabs the enemy with his nose hairs and slams them into the floor. Used against OVER. * Super Fist of O Solo Trio: Bo-bobo unleashes curling nosehairs. Used against Kanemaru. * Nose Hair Bridge (鼻毛橋): Bo-bobo's nose hair forms a rainbow-shaped bridge. * Nose Hair Spider Web Hold (鼻毛くも固め)/Nose Hair Spider Web Trap: Bo-bobo traps the enemy in a web of nose hair. Used to defeat Pana. * Keristian Dior (毛リスチャンディオール)/Half-Calorie Hit: Bo-bobo attempts to counter the enemy's attack with his nosehair. Used against J. It is named Kelorie 1/2 (毛ロリー1/2) in the anime. * Thousand Nosehair Wave (サウザンド鼻毛波): Bo-bobo unleashes a very old (sickly in original version) nosehair from his hands, who says his other 999 brothers are coming, that falls asleep before it can reach the target. This is Bo-bobo's first attack as Super Bo-bobo. * Bo-bobo Wave/Bo-bobo Hair Wave: Another failed wave attack that releases clams. * Bo-bobo Beam: Another failed wave attack that releases clams. * Barrage (集中砲火)/Surface to Hair Missiles: Bo-Bobo's afro splits into three layers and shoots missiles at the enemy. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. * Colossal Follicle: * Nosehair Sword (鼻毛ソード)/Nostril Knife: * bread to the future: bobobo put fishbread on his nosehair to attack bebebe * Shartterd the seal: his nosehair turn into fire breathing dragons * Super fist of 3-D nosehair: Mahjong through work phone station Shinsetsu Hanage Shinken Nose Hair Attacks * Sunglasses Change: * Our Workplace * Expedition Log: * Mother Nature: Grazing Story: Assist Attacks Attacks that involve usage of Bo-bobo's allies: *'Tokoroten Magnum' (ところ天マグナム)/ Jelly Jiggler Magnum: Punches a hole through Tokoro Tennosuke and fires it at an opponent. Used against Gump, Mesopotamia Culture, and Nightmare. Attempted to use it on OVER, but failed when Tokoro Tennosuke moved out of the way and tried to use the move using Bo-bobo's body. *'Narcisist Guard' (ナルシストガード)/Super Shield of Jelly: Uses Tokoro Tennosuke as a shield when they are kids. Used against Nightmare. *'Dengaku Shot' (Japanese Anime: Dengaku Shoot): Throws Dengakuman at an opponent. Used against Over, Beep, and Megafan. *'Tokoro Spear' (ところ槍)/Spear of Fear: Bo-bobo uses Tokoro Tennosuke as a spear. Used against KaneMaru. *'Lightning Nose Hair Ball' (ライトニング鼻毛ボール)/Lightning Nose Awkward Moment Hairball: Bo-bobo grabs Don Patch with his nosehairs, electrifies him with wrapping paper, and throws him at the opponent. Used to defeat Kanemaru. *'Double Super Fist of the Shakey Shake Nose Hair: Heavenly Explosion' (鼻毛プルプルW奥義 爆乱天)/Super Fist of the Wobbly Nose Hair: Jelly Explosion: Bo-bobo gives Tokoro Tennosuke a bomb as a gift (stuck a stick of dynamite in his mouth in the manga) to make Tokoro Tennosuke explode into dozens of small balls that go flying everywhere. Used against Garbel of Manicuria. * Double Super Fist of the Shakey Shake Nose Hair: Board of Xevious (プルプル鼻毛W奥義 ゼビウスの板)/Super Fist of the Wobbly Nose Hair: Blockhead Attack - When Tokoro Tennosuke's "Wrapping Paper" move fails (Or succeeds) Bo-bobo tosses Jelly at Garbel of Manicuria. It is named "Board of Moebius" (メビウスの板) in the anime. * Double Super Fist of the Shakey Shake Nose Hair: Tokoro Nose Hairs (プルプル鼻毛W奥義 ところ鼻毛)/Super Fist of the Wobbly Nose Hair: Jelly Nose Hairs - A combo attack where Bo-bobo drinks Tokoro Tennosuke and uses him as nosehairs. Used to defeat Garbel of Manicuria. * Citrus Bomb (ボンタン爆弾)/A Crunchy Spongey Dude with a Major Attitude: Bo-bobo changes Don Patch into a citrus fruit (sponge in the anime) and throws him at the enemy. Used against the Three Prison-Murderer Bros. It is named "Sponge Tawashi Bomb" (スポンジタワシ爆弾) in the anime. *'Cuteness Guard' (かわいさガード)/Curtain of Cute Defense: Bo-bobo uses Dengakuman as a shield but decides to neglect the technique. *Bo-bobo Typhoon (ボーボボタイフーン): Bo-bobo grabs Don Patch's legs and spins, creating a tornado to blow Halekulani's dollar bill away. *'Supersonic Idiot Beigoma' (超音速バカベーゴマ)/Super Sonic Goof Ball Tops: Bo-bobo ties Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke up with rope and spins them like tops to create twin twisters. *Twin Drill Punch (ツインドリルパンチ): Bo-bobo uses his nose hair to spin and throw Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke at the enemy. Used against Halekulani. *'Friend Guard' (仲間ガード)/Friend Blocker: Bo-bobo uses both Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke as shields. Used against Pana. *'Legendary Hustler Shot' (伝説のハスラーショット)/Jelly Jiggler in the Pana Pocket: When Tokoro Tennosuke is trapped on the Lightning Ball, Bo-bobo pulls out a pool cue and launches him at the enemy as if he were a billiard ball. Used against Pana. *'Fist of Idiot Bomb' (バカボール)/Super Fist of the Dumb Bomb: Bo-bobo hits the enemy with Don Patch. *Bo-bobo Cutter: Bo-bobo's afro opens, revealing Dengakuman reading the newspaper and watching the show until Bo-bobo throws him at the enemy. Note: The real Bo-bobo Cutter was "tossed out by Dengakuman years ago". *'Johnny, The Great Lasso Champ of the Wild West' (荒野の投げ縄ジョニー): * Disguised Dengaku Defense: * Patch Jet (パッチジェット)/Patch Plane: Bo-bobo transforms Don Patch into a jet in order to escape any dangerous situations. * Bump Sword (タンコブ刀)/Lumpy Sword: Bo-bobo gives Don Patch multiple bumps with all of them stacked on top of eachother and used him as a sword. * Gutsy Bat (根性バット): * Hair-Manipulation Jutsu (毛あやつりの術)/Charming Hair Crarmer: Bo-bobo manipulates Heppokomaru's hair. Cooperation Techniques A list of attacks where Bo-bobo teams up with his allies and pull off cooperative attacks. * Magic Wando: A cabbage version of Bo-bobo and Don Patch attack the enemy by standing in a certain way, each holding a wand then toss them aside and jump to punch the enemy, almost similar to Don Patch's Fist of Bruce Lee attack, but Bo-bobo also attacks. Used against Maitel. * Friendship Power/We Are Friendship Power: Bo-bobo, Beauty, Don Patch, Gasser, Hatenko, and Serviceman put their hands together Yu-Gi-Oh style and attack all at once. Used against Dengakuman. * Gojo Bridge/Bo-bobo Bolden Bait Bridge: Bo-bobo forms a bridge with Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke. Used to get to Infinite Shoot. * United Fist of Spinning Dengaku with Nose Hair: Bo-bobo grabs Dengakuman with his nosehairs and throws him at the opponent. In the manga, Bo-bobo uses Dengaku Shoot instead. Used against Indus Civilizaton. * Our Friendship is Eternal/Friendships are Forever, Spin It Anyway You Like: Bo-bobo does a handstand on Don Patch, while doing multiple spin kicks, while throwing Dengakuman. Used against Kouga Civilizaton. * Rolling Attack/Rumble Rolling Attack: Don Patch and Dengakuman roll Bo-bobo. Used against Kouga Civilizaton. * Bo-bobo Traveling Torpedo: Bo-bobo charges at the opponent while Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke carry him. Used against Kouga Civilizaton. * Our Mission is Complete, Major Beauty: Bo-bobo, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Don Patch lure the enemy into an enclosed area then Bo-bobo follows up by throwing a bomb into the place. Used against Nightmare. * Super Fist of the Nose Hair: Nose Hair Jump Rope - Bo-bobo, Halekulani, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Don Patch jump rope to try to beat the record while Bo-bobo has Halekulani restrained. Used against Halekulani. * Friendship Wave Technique: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke unite their power to shoot a stream of energy, though it goes in the opposite direction of the attacker. Used against Halekulani. * Hondarapoi no Hogehogepo/Super Fist of the Nose Hair: Goofy Face Attack: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke take on odd animation and wiggle around with sticks in their mouths and noses. Used against the Cyber City Guard Corps. * Bo-bobo Spring: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke jump on springs. * Ballerina Blitz/Ballerina Attack: Bo-bobo and Don Patch attack with a pirouette. Used against Pana. * Synchronized Fighting Game Combo/Super Synchronized Bungee Dance: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke bungee in the air in bikinis, then attack the enemy with high-speed attacks (except Bo-bobo). * Flying Angels/Airborn Angels: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke turn into angels and attack the enemy with beehives, goldfish bowls, and scissors. * Hell's 20-Ton Press/20-Ton Press Time: While in his crayon box-like form, Don Patch throws the enemy in the air while Bo-bobo expands, making him weigh 20 tons, then he presses the enemy on Don Patch's spikes. * Put It In Park: Bo-bobo and Softon attack multiple enemies at the same time. Used against Carman and his cars. * The March of the 300 Female High School Students/March of the 300 High School Girls: Bo-bobo makes 300 schoolgirl versions of himself to march over the enemy while being led by Patches and Tokoro Tennosuke. Used against J. * Fresh Veggie Attack/Fresh From the Garden Vegetable Attack: Carrot Bo-bobo, Eggplant Don Patch, and Green Pepper Tokoro Tennosuke attack the enemy. Used against Giga. * Counter Attack Umbrella-36X/Super Fist of K.A.S.A. 36X: Bo-bobo's ally fires a laser from the parasol used for Best Friends Forever Umbrella. Used against Giga. * Super Fist of Shaky Shake Evil Holy Nose Hair Stupid Slash Bloody Nu: Southern Cross/Super Fist to Infinity: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke attack the enemy riding Torpedo Girl. Used against Giga. * Cinderella Story: Bo-bobo and Torpedo Girl turn into Cinderella, Don Patch turns into a private eye detective, and Tokoro Tennosuke turns into a pizza guy. Used to get to Giga on his Staircase of Doom. * Shinsengumi-Style Technique, "Cinderella"/Super Fist of Cinderella: Shougan Style: Bo-bobo and Don Patch become shougans that slash the enemy with their swords. Used agains Giga's Obje D'Art Eggs. * The Great Spinning President's Chair Attack/Executive Leather Chair Rotation: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Torpedo Girl become executives who attack the enemy by rotating their chairs. Tokoro Tennosuke also attempts to do this attack but, his chair is bolted to the floor. Used against Giga's clones. * Get Back Love/Super Fist of Seize Back Love: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke become rebels and charge at the enemy on motorcycles. Used against Giga. * Traditional Nose Hair Stories: The Battle Between the Monkey and the Crab 2003/Nose Hair Folklore: Battle of the Crab and Monkey: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Torpedo Girl turn into rice mortars and charge and joust on pegasi towards the enemy. Used against Super Giga. * The Art of the Tanaka Family/Art of the Bad Family Portrait: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, Dengakuman, and Torpedo Girl become a family portrait. Used against Giga. A list of all portraits (except Bo-bobo) is listed below. ** Don Patch: Don Patch becomes a housewife who cooks Giga's golden fish in soup and spits it out and places him on a clothesline with Beauty's sheets and spanks him with laundry sticks. ** Torpedo Girl: Torpedo Girl becomes a schoolgirl who reveals she has a crush on Giga by turning into two ghosts. ** Tokoro Tennosuke: Tokoro Tennosuke becomes an investor who is made rich by stocks that he showers down on Giga. ** Dengakuman: Dengakuman becomes the family's pet dog who sends out a background of his head to shower on Giga. * Romanticized Heat Flame Macho Men/Furven Flames: An inflamed Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke charge at the enemy until Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke holds back Bo-bobo's fist and let's it go, resulting in a powerful inflamed punch. Used against Giga. * Sun Final Beam: Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke throw Bo-bobo out of the atmosphere where he throws the sun and punches the enemy through it. Used to defeat Giga. * Scale Attack/Iron Butterfly Attack: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke turn into butterflies and attack the enemy by flapping thier wings. * Extinguisher Attack/Super Weather Fist Forecast: A Patch of Cloud: Bo-bobo turns into a machine that expels Don Patch as a rain cloud that rains an army of fire-dousing Don Patches. *Hiking in the Hills: * Hajike Cannon (ハジケ砲, Hajike Hō)/Wiggin' Cannon: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Rice combine their hajike powers together, allowing Bo-bobo to unleash a huge energy beam from his afro. *'Floral Wind'/Scented Swirling Service: *'Ora, Ora, Aura'/Attract An Aura: *'The Melodious J Carnival'/Dance and Play Like J All Day: *'Grandma and Grandpa's Spinning Dining Table'/Sitting With Grandpa On A Jelly Flying Carpet: * Wheel of Misfortune: * Double Dentists: * Motorcycle Strikers: * Butterfly Cocoon: * Swimming In Midair: * Prideful Dust Cannon/Proud Dust Cannon: * Nile River Power/Ancient Mummies Attack, Nile Power: * Liason Dummy Dance '98/Dance That Out Of Date In '98: * Aim To Be A Bump Big Leaguer/Bump The Lumps From This Chump: * Hair Eye: * Dojo Destroying Repulsion Boys/Bat This Old Bat With These Bats: * Breath of Raging Mother Nature/The Wrath of Mother Nature: * Rhapsody of Nosehair and Leghair: Games Only * Torpedo Shake: Bo-bobo and Torpedo Girl fuse into a giant Bo-bobo head that shoots three Torpedo Girls from his afro that explode on impact. Hajike Attacks Attacks that are usually random or used in hajike battles: *'Bo-bobo World': Transports all living things in the area to an odd world where crazy things happen until the enemy goes out of his/her mind. The enemy's power is disabled and a mark known as the Hickey of Bo-bobo also disables the enemy's powers after the enemy is free from Bo-bobo World. Used against Softon, June 7th, and Torpedo Girl (but failed to defeat her). *'Fist of Opening and Closing a CD Case' (CDのケースをカパカパする真拳, CD No Case Wo Kabakabasuru Shinken): Bo-bobo lunges at his opponent while repeatedly opening and closing a CD case. *'Fist of Not Opening and Closing a CD Case' (CDのケースがカパカパしない真拳, CD No Case Ga Kabakabashinai Shinken): After the CD case gets broken, Bo-bobo once again lunges at his opponent without opening and closing the case (yet at the last second, the CD case fixes itself). *'Super Fist of the Tissue: Box Wearing Fist' (ティッシュ真拳奥義 箱履拳, Tisshu Shinken Ougi: Hakobaki Ken)/Fist of the Tissue Box Shoe: Bo-bobo, using a pair of tissue boxes as skates, zooms past his enemy at high speeds and attacks them in the process. Used against Puppetman. *'Gigantization'/Super Snot For You: Jumbo-bobo: Bo-bobo shrinks himself to the size of an ant and is turned back to regular size on impact. Used against Captain Battleship. *'Ring Ring Heaven'/Monkey Land Super Fist: Summons a bunch of monkeys with ringing phones. Used against OVER. *'Nose Hair Kamehameha'/Life Size Geisha Backdrop: Bo-bobo hides behind a cardbord cut out of Characters from "Dragon Ball Z" such as Piccolo, Krillin and his face is showing out of the a hole on the face of Goku, they also show the seven dragon balls. * Yelling Fist/Super Fist of the Schoolgirl: Bicycle Pinafore: * Super Sacred Beast Fang Bullet Attack/Super Steel Fang: Woof-Woof: As Dogface, Bo-bobo jumps to Garbel of Mancuria's platform and destroys it in one blow. *'Sexy Pajama Party': * Secret Nervousness Typhoon/Whirlwind of Litigation: Bo-bobo gets nervous and creates a huge twister. * Summoning a Goat/Summon a Goat: Bo-bobo summons a giraffe (who believes that he is a goat) to eat Halekulani's dollar bills. * Pinko Flash/Beauty Bling Bling: Bo-bobo inserts one of Halekulani's coins in Don Patch, causing him to cough up coins with a picture of an elderly Beauty ("Pinko Izumi") on the coins. This used to inflame Halekulani's dollar bills. * Sky Gondola Tour/Gondola Tour: Bo-bobo appears in a gondola and causes it to fall on the enemy. Used against Halekulani. * Golden Phoenix/Super Fist of the Nose Hair: 14 Carrot Golden Phoenix: Four Buger Brigade members forms a phoenix by standing on a skateboard while using fans for the wings and tail and holds a stick with a plastic bird head at the end while saying "Loogie Launcher" over and over until Bo-bobo punches the enemy with a boxing glove. Used against Halekulani. * Evil Spirit Possession/Super Fist of the Evil Spirits: Haunt Bomb: Bo-bobo summons evil spirits to attack the enemy. Used against Halekulani. * Imaginary Grilled Meat, Makes You Think You Ate Grilled Meat Even Though You Didn't So You Feel Gorgeous and Full Without Spending Any Money: Bo-bobo summons a Phoenix who uses an attack called "Short Rib Beam" to destroy Halekulani's "Your Money or Your Life" game. This replaced Yugi & Slifer from the manga. * Blooming Flower Typhoon/Ultimate Flowering Typhoon: Bo-bobo grabs the enemy's arms and legs and rolls through a field of flowers. Used against Halekulani. * Full Blossom/Full Broom Doom: Bo-bobo tosses the enemy to finish Ultimate Flowering Typhoon. Used against Halekulani. * Funny Board Game/Your Money or Your Wife: A Bo-bobo World-esque version of Halekulani's Your Money Or Your Life, there's no dice (instead, there's a rhino) and the enemy is stuck with an idiot (Don Patch) on his head for a majority of the game. (also called "Spread Honey with a Knife"). * Skating Rink/Iceberg Nose Hair: Possibly used to summon an iceberg but just freezes the water over. Used against Cyber City guards. * Bo-bobo Wave (ボーボボ波): Bo-bobo fires a Beretta P-36 Magnum (laser gun in the anime) to the enemy. Used against Pana. * 360 Degree Typhoon/360 Degree Cyclone: Bo-bobo's twist on Pana's attack of the same name, except he turns into a jet car. Used against Pana. * Basket Worm Defense/Bunch A Bananas Defense: Bo-bobo turns into a basket worm (In the anime, Bo-bobo is coated with bananas). * Basket Worm Laser/Bunch A Bananas Laser: After entering basket worm form, Bo-bobo shoots beams from his eyes. Used against Sonic and Super Rabbit. * Snack Time/It's Snack and Tea Time: All recently defeated allies or enemies comes back to have snacks and tea with Bo-bobo while listening to HPSJ on the radio. * Bo-bobo Wonder Box/Bo-bobo Mystery Box: Bo-bobo looks at a red card then summons a Mystery Box where almost anything can happen to anyone who falls in. * Fist of Survival of the Fittest/The Strong Prey Upon the Weak: A lion comes out of Bo-bobo's afro, then mauls the enemy. Used against Super Rabbit. * Dosukoi Bungee/Sumo Bungee: Bo-bobo turns into a sumo wrestler and attacks the enemy with high-speed attacks. Used against Sonic, Unknown Sad Sack, and Super Rabbit. * Super Flash (スーパーフラッシュ): Bo-bobo uses a desk lamp to produce a light brighter than even the Black Sun. Used against J. * Saurus-Kick/Super Dinosaur Kick: Bo-bobo swings then jumps off of a rope dressed as a dinosaur and kicks the enemy. Used against Giga. * School's Curtain Defense/Super Fist of School Curtain Guard: Bo-bobo uses a black school curtain as a shield. Used against Giga. * Tofu/Tofu Art: Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with tofu. Used against Giga. * Woof Woof Giant Spin/Ruff-Ruff Dog Ring Around the Poesy: Bo-bobo becomes a dog and spins towards the enemy. Used against Giga. * The Loving Umbrella Share/Best Friends Forever Umbrella: Bo-bobo shields him and his allies with a parasol. * Bo-bobo Elevator/Bo-bobo Custom Elevator: Bo-bobo summons an elevator that travels to any location. * Passionate Landscape Painting "1000 Pitch Hits" (2003)/Batting Practice Style Landscape Painting: My 2005 Edition: Bo-bobo becomes a portrait of himself batting baseballs at the enemy with a rainbow vapor stream following in its wake. Used againsed Giga. * Break the Seal of True Fist of the Nose Hair/Shatter the Seal: Bo-bobo's nose hair becomes a green dragon that awakens others who vandalize the universe until breathing fire upon Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke. * The Attack of the Angry Bears/Angry Bear Wedding Party: The enemy falls on a bear's wedding cake during a boat wedding party and is attacked by the stuffed bears (including the groom, who takes on the form of an acual bear). Used against Gorgon. * The Four Fairy Tale Sisters/Four Sisters: Freedom Fighters: Bo-bobo summons three sisters (and a male who thinks he's a girl) to fight. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. * Bo-bobo Flowers/Bo-bobo Banquet: Bo-bobo plants seed in the enemy's cloths that bloom into flowers that resemble Bo-bobo and irritates the enemy when exposed to music and explodes when it ends. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. * Kantaro, The Wanderer Crow/As the Crow Flies: Bo-bobo turns into a speedy crow that carries the enemy back in time to the creation of the wheel were they are punched by the creator. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. * Sun Flash/Number 3: Bo-bobo turns into a giant three with power that exceeds the sun. *Dominoes World Record: *'The Great Field Trip'/Super Field Trip: *'The Monkey's Gift Attack'/Monkey See, Monkey Do: *Extreme Light: *'Light of Hope'/Golden Strawberry Alarm Clock: * Zitabata Beam (ジタバタビーム, Zitabata Bimu)/Kicking and Screaming Beam: Bo-bobo (while lying down calmly) unleashes multiple beams from his body. * Triple Trout Barrage: * 8-Man Human Kite Flying Team: * Ramen Gum/Ramen Noodles Chewing Gum: * A Greedy Boy Eats Meat: * Golden Demon (金色夜叉): Trial Attacks Attacks that involve making the opponent endure extensively long trials by getting them involved in different situations corresponding to the theme of each attack. Some of these attacks are usually Bo-bobo's way of teaching an opponent a lesson. However, as these attacks are hajike based, Bo-bobo often contradicts himself by enforcing something completely opposite of what he meant to teach. Welcome to Planet Judge Planet Judge (全宇宙鼻毛裁判, Puranetto Jajji): Bo-bobo summons the powers of each planet. Used to defeat Torpedo Girl, but Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and even Bo-bobo are affected. * Mercury: Summons a flood and a lightning storm. * Venus: Drops a boulder on enemies. * Earth: Pushes them off a cliff into a pit of lava. * Mars: Bo-bobo eats really hot food and then breathing fire to burn Torpedo Girl, Don Patch, and Tennosuke (but Beauty says that the food was mild). * Jupiter: Bo-bobo dressed as Santa Claus, running over them with a sled and reindeer. * Saturn: Don Patch enlarging his spikes and then spinning to attack Bo-bobo, Torpedo Girl, and Tennosuke. * Uranus: Tennosuke whacking Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Torpedo Girl with his "nu" handkerchief. * Neptune: Bo-bobo using a spotlight to lift up Service Man's blanket so he flashes the others. * Pluto: Pluto coming down and causing a tsunami that engulfs Torpedo Girl. Bo-bobo Roulette (聖鼻毛回転盤, Bo-bobo Rūretto): Bo-bobo appears on a roulette wheel (Don Patch in the last spin) to randomly choose someone to be attacked in very random and ridiculous ways. This attack is used against the Three Prison-Murderer Brothers to make them pay for capturing Beauty and Suzu. Due to the attack's random nature, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke (with 2 spots, even though he is never chosen) are also listed on the roulette. * Deadly Meteorites Within a Six-Mile Radius of Beep/Meteorites Will Fall All Around You: This is the first Bo-bobo Roulette punishment, which involves meteorites falling near the chosen enemy. Used against Beep but Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Megafan were also hit in the process. * 1000 Bees/1000 Hornets: This is the second Bo-bobo Roulette punishment, which involves a thousand hornets stinging the enemy. Used on Beep and Don Patch at the same time. * Bo-bobo Compactor/Flatten by Bo-bobo: This is the third Bo-bobo Roulette punishment, which involves a robot Bo-bobo head to fall on the enemy but if unsuccessful, robot Bo-bobo hands clutch the enemy. Used against Haou. (This is the first punishment to affect only one person) *'Bo-Ninja Invasion'/The Bo-Ninjas: This is the fourth punishment of Bo-bobo Roulette, which involves a group of ninja (known as Bo-Ninja) attacking the opponent. Used on Megafan, Beep, and Haou at the same time. * Kill Don Patch!!/Destroy Don Patch: This is the fifth Bo-bobo Roulette Punishment, which involves Bo-bobo slashing Don Patch with knife (chases Don Patch with a hammer in the anime). Meant for Beep, but Don Patch was the one who was attacked. * Little Princess/Miss Fancy: This is the sixth Bo-bobo Roulette punishment, which causes its victim to turn into a non-violent/peace-loving girl who designs formal wear, then is attacked by Bo-bobo riding a robot fist with a picture of Miss Fancey on it. Used against Haou. * Sentimental Nose Hair: School Daze Graduation/Graduation: The seventh and final Bo-bobo Roulette Punishment (with Don Patch on the roulette wheel), with Bo-bobo delivering a massive attack with his Nose Hair. Used to defeat Haou, Megafan, and Beep at the same time. Wonderful Nose Hair 7 Days (ワンダフル鼻毛7DAYS, Wandafurū Hanage 7 Days)/It's a Wonderful Nose Hair Life: Bo-bobo makes the enemy experience seven "ordinary" days, then slams the enemy into the ground. This attack is used to teach Halekulani that everyday life is more important than money. The days are as follows: * Monday: Several alarm clocks ring simultaneously as Mommy (Tokoro Tennosuke) wakes Bo-bobo, the family dog (Don Patch) jumps through the window, the family eats canned crab for breakfast. And Bo-bobo gets to blow up the Monday-go-round. Monday gets an A. * Tuesday (Barricaded Day): Several police officers who look like Bo-bobo surround the house to arrest Bo-bobo for playing video games too loud in the winter. For dinner they eat canned crab. Bo-bobo gets to blow up the roller coaster. * "Rock n' Roll" Wednesday (Big Bobble Head Day): An army of Bo-bobo Samurai fight to get back stolen CDs in the Tokugowa Era. Bo-bobo also rolls Halekulani off the roof. (Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke exhibit their rapping abilities) * Thursday: It's a diary (though it looks more like a script in Kanji). Bo-bobo attempts to get fish from an outer space fish market and ends up "calmly" destroying the universe. Tokoro Tennosuke gets thrown into Halekulani and collides into a wall of paper with "nu" symbols on it. * Friday: Chocolate-filled pies eaten by a fuzzy squirrel. Bo-bobo kicks Halekulani's spine for the rest of the day. In the English anime dub, Bo-bobo then attacks Halekulani for touching the squirrel because he bites, but Beauty was the one petting him. * Saturday (Ghost Wars): Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke become ghost monsters with the powers of light to destroy the ghosts of darkness, including Monster #65: Mercedes (Marcel in the English anime dub). * Sunday (Travel to Wonderland Day Incognito): Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke (along with everyone else from every other day reenact Alice in Wonderland. This ends with Bo-bobo telling Halekulani that money isn't worth much and the most important thing in this world is... money? He then slams him into the ground. Supernatural Mystery 7 Traveler (超常現象7トラベラー)/Dishonorably Unfair World 7-City Bus Tour: Bo-bobo sends the enemy on a world tour to 7 different random places where each new location executes a different attack. This attack is used against Ujikin TOKIO, Chisuisui, and Star Saber in order to get even with them by taking them to an unpredictable world, after Ujikin TOKIO used an unpredictable attack against the rest of Bo-bobo's allies, who were on the sidelines, despite it being a 3-on-3 match. *'Australia' (オーストラリア)/Sydney, Australia: Bo-bobo takes his enemies to Australia where they encounter koalas' and kangaroos living like modern citizens. They are attacked by Tidal Wave Australia (怒濤のオーストラリア). *'Smith's Room in America' (アメリカのスミスの)/New York City: Bo-bobo brings his foes to meet average american, John Smith. Bo-bobo performs an exocism, while John Smith gives them an uppercut. *'New Zealand's Cyclone' (ニュージーランドのサイクロン)/New Zealand: Bo-bobo throws his enemies into a cyclone. They shorty find out that the cylones was created by Bo-bobo, using Tokoro Tennosuke. Don Patch (as a spaceship) then beams them up and they fight aliens (Space invaders-style). A mecha Bo-bobo head then blasts them. *'Many Girl Students' (大量女子高生)/Tokyo: Ujikin TOKIO and his minions are smothered by school-girls and then thrown into a river. *'India'/New Delhi: Bo-bobo uses the Curry Robot (カレーロボ) to attack them with Extra Hot Roux Beam (激辛ルービーム)/Spicey Scream. *'Morocco' (モロッコ)/"Bo-boboBurbia": Bo-bobo takes Ujikin TOKIO and his minions to a city where every building says "Morocco". There, Bo-bobo makes them ride The Morocco Mineshaft (モロッコでトロッコ) (Tokoro Tennosuke in the form of a mine cart) and crashes into every building. *'Tennosuke's Supernatural Mystery' (天の助の超常現象): Bo-bobo shows Tokoro Tennosuke to the enemy after being beaten by Mr. Hamster. *'Bo-bobo Great Eruption' (ボーボボ大噴火)/Bo-bobo Volcanic Eruption of Magma: A Volcano erupts, sending hundreds of flaming Bo-bobo's to crash into the enemy. Bo-bobo World Nightmare (聖鼻毛悪夢領域)/Bo-bobo Nightmare World & 18th Century Theater: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tennosuke send the opponent into a dimension filled with love and romance. In this dimension, the opponent is force to experience strange and touching events of their choosing. Used against Rem. Retro Game-Playing (レトロ・ゲーム・プレイング)/Retro Game-Playing Action: An attack used to seal Lambada's Fist of Polygon through old-styled video games in a papier mache TV that becomes real when the game is on. *'Afro Fight' (アフロファイト)/Make Fighter Fall Down Game: An action game where Lambada gets beaten by Bo-bobo and Don Patch. *Area Bo-bobo: A shooting game where Lambada is the pilot and is defeated by Bo-bobo turned into an octopus. *'Idiot Puzzle' (バカパズル)/Pointless Puzzle Game: A figure-making puzzle game where Lambada beats Don Patch and Tennosuke and is defeated by Softon. *'GP Nose Hair Racers' (ＧＰ鼻毛レーサーズ)/The Race Chase: A racing game where Lambada crashes Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke and they dizzy him by moving the papier mache TV. *'Boinal Bontasy' (ボイナルボンタジー)/Finally Fantastical: An RPG where Lambada is the princess and Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke beat him. *Sim Buta: A cultivation game where Lambada is a pig and forced to do special training for a tournament. *'Nu-Presenting Game' (ぬ献上ゲーム)/Lug the Lucky Logo: A game where Lambada has to catch the Nu's that fall from the sky, go up the pyramid and present it to Tennosuke. *'Passion of Romance' (ときめきの野望)/Love Throughout the Ages: A mix between a romance game and a strategy game. Softon plays it and uses an inundation against Lambada. *'Super New Game' (超最新ゲーム)/Brand New Game: An old-styled game where Lambada is defeated by Bobopatchnosuke. Human Express By Nosehair (鼻毛発人間超特急)/:Human Highlights in HD: An attack that forces the opponent to see the good of the human life. Used against Tsuru Tsurulina III. *The Birth of a Baby: Bo-bobo sends the opponent to a hospital. There, Tokoro Tennosuke pulls out one of don Patch teeth which turns into a giant baby Bo-bobo and attacks the opponent. Then, each baby Bo-bobo must grab a name tag off of the opponent while jumping off a trampoline. One of them with attack the opponent with three karate moves. *Reading, Writing, and Arithmetic: Bo-bobo sends the opponent to an elementary school in outer space. There, the opponent is attack by missiles and alien lasers. *Middle School: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke study in a small four-wall rom, only to reveal that they are in the middle of the ocean surrounded by two schools of sharks. Bo-bobo uses the opponent as bait to be attacked by Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke in shark costumes. *Obnoxious Teenage Years: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke as delinquents beat up the opponent. *A Human's First Job Interview: Bo-bobo grabs the opponent and smashes them through the window of the interview room. Tokoro Tennosuke hires the opponent, but the building crashes down on them. The opponents gets a second job making sushi. *The Moment You Fall in Love: Don Patch (Patchimi) falls in love with Bo-bobo, who is in a full-bodied costume. When he takes the mask off, Don Patch thinks he disappeared. Out of sorrow, Don Patch takes a train ride, while the opponent is tied up outside the train and is dragged across the tracks. The train then Transforms into a giant Heart Broken Robot and fires multiple blasts at the opponent. Bo-bobo TV-Channel Hour (Bo-bobo TV Network) Used against Nenchaku. *'Jungle Wake-up News'/Good Morning Bo-bobo and the Jungle News: *'Can Hair Do It?'/Can We Build It?: *'You Shouldn't Laugh'/Force Me To Laugh: *'Mrs. Tokorote'/As The Jelly Turns: *'Pachinko Slot Victory Course – The Road To Winnings': *'Double Iron Man Cooking'/Cooking With The Flu: *'Bou-kun'/Stick Man: A cartoon series involving flip-book animation of a stick-figure drawing. *'Chasing Reckless Drivers'/Who Wants To Be In A High-Speed Chase?: *'Samurai News'/Samurai Eyewitness News: The ultimate culmination that finally destroys Nenchaku: the 0% ratings of no one watching the Bo-bobo channel. Other Attacks This is a list of Bo-bobo's weak or "almost" sane attacks. Most of of these attacks serve their purpose as part of Bo-bobo's philosify of not always relying on Fist of the Nosehair: * Fist of the Closing CD Case - Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with a cd case. Used against Puppetman. * Fist of the Not Closing CD Case - Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with a cd case that cannot close due to being damaged, but it eventually does close. Used against Puppetman. * Armpit Chop (ワキチョップ): A weak chop attack. Used only because Bobobo didn't want to overuse Fist of the Nosehair. Used against Death Mask. * Bo-bobo Punch (ボーボボパンチ): A punch. Used against Rice. * Bo-bobo Chop (ボーボボチョップ): A chop. Used against Rice. *'Leg Snap' (足カックン): Used against Rice. * Bo-bobo Fire/Fire Attack: Bo-bobo breathes deeply, then breathes fire. Used against Yellow River Guy and Mesopotian Guy. * Light Ray/Flickering Flames of Fire Light: When in ghost form in Saturday's Ghost War during It's a Wonderful Nose Hair Life, Bo-bobo shoots two rays of golden flames from his fingers. * Pre-Emptive Strike/Pre-Emptive Attack: In the anime, Bo-bobo hits the enemy with Tokoro Tennosuke. * Wang Taren (王大人)/Chicken Varechini: Bo-bobo blocks an enemy's attack with his fist. Used against Giga. It is named "Wang Tanmen" (ワン・タンメン) in the anime. * Angry Daddy Longlegs Kick (怒りの足長おじさんキック): Bo-bobo extends his leag and kicks the enemy. Used against Giga. * The Metropolitan Police Drop of Anger/Police Man's Piledriver: Bo-bobo piledrives the enemy. Used to defeat normal Giga. * Quadruple Macho Man Fist/Once, Twice, 4 Times a Man's Fist: Bo-bobo preforms limb sacrificing double punches and double kicks. Used against Giga. * Teabag Attack/Previously Used Teabag Attack: Bo-bobo hits the enemy with expired tea bags. * Claw/Pork! Chop! Punch!: Bo-bobo gains the claw of a beast(fist of a pig in the anime) and delivers a powerful punch. *'Great Tickling Earthquake'/Tickle Tickle Attack: *'Leg Pin' (足ピン)/Leg Flicks: Bo-bobo flicks the opponents legs. Used against Halon Oni. Video Game-Exclusive Attacks Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 9 Kiwame Senshi Gyagu Yuugou The list of combination attacks can be viewed here. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Bakuto Hajike Taisen *Kruuku!: Disguises himself into an eagle and charges at the enemy. *Bo-bobo Wave: Throws a giant booger. *Bo-bobo Assembly: Two robotic parts assemble to create a Bo-bobo Robot, which hits the enemy. *Babylon Tornado: Moves back and forth to create a tornado that hits the enemy several times. *Torpedo Bo-bobo: Turns into a torpedo and attacks the enemy with two King Nosehairs. Category:Fighting